The present invention relates to a mattress cushion having multiple zones of comfort along its length. More specifically, the present invention features a foam mattress overlay having a convoluted upper surface with three distinct zones each particularly suited for supporting a particular portion of a human body so as to avoid the formation of decubitus ulcers, poor body alignment and discomfort.